


The Age of Darkness

by Angel_Kim_Bap



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Demons, Fallen Angels, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Requited Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kim_Bap/pseuds/Angel_Kim_Bap
Summary: Yunho and San were banished from Heaven for starting an uprising and sent to Hell for the rest of eternity. Not long after, they found their way out and try to adjust to life on Earth. While doing so, they discover a rift between the ground and the sky and word gets out that the angels and demons begin to wage war against each other. The two of them will have to find out a way to stop it, while they begin to develop feelings for each other.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 5





	The Age of Darkness

Yunho grunted, dragging San’s nearly limp body beside him. They were both banged up bad, San was more battered, he was barely able to carry his own weight. His wings haven’t fully healed since The Great Fall. Yunho gently brushed his fingers across the inner crook of them and felt a pang of guilt form in his chest. “Don’t worry, San. I’ll take you somewhere safe. I promise.” He carefully placed San on his back and started walking. “Just hold on a little longer.” San gave a barely noticeable nod and wrapped his arms loosely around Yunho’s shoulders.

~ 2 months prior ~

Seonghwa was annoyed. He had heard word that an uprising was happening for months now and he decided to wait to see how everything would play out. When it went down, and all the commotion had died, he left his chambers and went to assess the damage. He stepped outside and was met with crumbling pillars, thick dust floating in the air, and many groans coming from the angels. There were some casualties, but most of them were left with serious, yet non-lethal injuries. He knew he would end up having to deal with most of this, which ticked him off more. He made his way to the center of the battlefield and saw his brother, Yunho, lying on the ground and another angel named San opposite, on his knees. He furrowed his brows and let out an exasperated sigh, signaling one of his other brothers, Yeosang to his side.

“Yunho, of course, it had to be you,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought we were starting to get along great. What happened?” Yunho shakily stood up, wiping his face. “Getting along? You wanted to do nothing but control me and everyone else.” Seonghwa scoffed and walked up to him. He brought his lips beside his ear. “You know the consequences of you doing this, right? I hope you and your little friend enjoy each other’s company.” He stepped back and leaned down to look at San. He lifted San’s chin, so they were eye to eye. “You know, I had high hopes for you too. You would’ve been a great warrior.” San glared at him. “I would rather tear the feathers off my own wings than serve you.” Seonghwa cocked his head to the side and let go of him. He straightened himself and walked back over to Yeosang.

“What do you think we should do, brother? Surely this behavior requires a grave punishment,” said Seonghwa. Yeosang looked at Yunho and San and sighed. “Due to the nature of your actions, I suggest that you both be sent to watch over Hell.” They both gasped and looked at him in fear. They had only heard stories about it when they were children. A fiery wasteland that crawled with demons and fallen angels. “Yeosang, you can’t do this to us. You know what we were doing was the only option,” Yunho said. Yeosang looked sideways at Seonghwa, who bore a small smirk across his face. “You have endangered more than us, brother. You could’ve possibly angered Father. Who knows what would’ve brought down upon us? I’m sorry.”

He nodded at Seonghwa who unsheathed his sword. “Rise to your feet,” he said, coldly. Yunho helped San up and they followed him to a cliffside that overlooked a sea of pink clouds. Seonghwa took his sword, stabbed it through the ground, stepped back, and watched it crumble beneath them. The once solid ground was now replaced with a deep chasm that emitted a fiery, orange glow. Seonghwa turned to them and gestured for them to go in. “Go on ahead. You both will be dearly missed,” he said, cheekily. Yunho held San’s hand and stood in front of it. He stood almost nose to nose to his brother. “You won’t get away with this. I will be back.” Seonghwa’s smirk grew wider. “I won’t count on it,” he said and pushed them in. Their screams were cut off by the sound of the chasm closing. When it sealed over, Seonghwa pulled out his sword and made his way back to a seething Yeosang. “You didn’t need to push them, Seonghwa. That wasn’t necessary.” Seonghwa shrugged and started walking back to his chamber. “I was just having a little fun. Don’t worry about it.” Yeosang looked back to where his brother last stood. ‘Stay alive, brother,’ he thought and followed Seonghwa back to their home.

~ Current time ~

San opened his eyes to a dark room. He bolted upright and winced in pain as his wings readjusted to movement. He slowly tucked them in and looked around. He was in a small room that had a chair, a television, and a bed that he was currently lying on. He saw that Yunho, who had been sleeping in the chair, opened his eyes to see San looking at him. Yunho quickly got up and sat beside him. “San, you feel alright,” Yunho asked, placing his hand on San’s cheek. San nodded and gave him a small smile. “I’m fine. Just a little sore. Are we…?” he gestured to the room they were in. Yunho nodded. “Yes. We made it out. We’re in a hotel. I was able to sneak us in here without anyone noticing.” San’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me you charmed the previous owners of this room into staying somewhere else,” he said, causing Yunho to laugh. “You know me so well. Don’t worry. I made sure they had the means to do so. Now lie back down. You still need to rest.” He pulled the blanket over him and patted it on his chest. “Go back to sleep. I’ll watch over you.” San shook his head and gestured to the side of him. “At least if you’re going to do that, you should get in the bed too. You’ll be more comfortable that way.” Yunho was about to argue but decided against it and scooted next to San.

San went back to sleep and Yunho did the same, soon after. Yunho woke up to the smell of bread and eggs and rubbed his eyes. He fully opened them and saw that the bed was empty. His heart began to race as he called out San’s name and nearly ran into him when San opened the bathroom door. Yunho let out a sigh of relief and hugged him. “Everything ok,” San asked, his hair still wet from his shower. “I just got scared, that’s all.” “You worry too much. Relax and eat breakfast.” San guided Yunho back to the bed and they ate their food. When they finished, Yunho suggested they get something for San’s injuries. “They’re not that-” he tried to say but ended up clutching his side in pain before he could finish. His face contorted in pain and Yunho made him carefully lie down. Yunho spoke to him with a soothing yet stern tone. “You stay here. I’ll go to the store to get some medicine.” He gently caressed San’s cheek. “But where are we going to get money from,” asked San. Yunho produced a sack of coins from his satchel. “Before you accuse me of stealing these, just know that I didn’t. I had a brief mission about a year ago that required me to be on Earth for a while and I was able to get some of their money. I had a feeling that I would return one day.” Before San could interrogate him further, Yunho had already gotten up to leave. “I’ll be back. Please, don’t go anywhere.” He rubbed San’s shoulder and headed out.

He returned not too long later and found San with his wings unfurled. San smiled when he entered. “You’re back,” he said. Yunho nodded and held up his back of goods. “Bought some medicine and some more food.” He got to work cleaning his wound and wrapping it up in a bandage. When he finished, San tucked them back in and loosened his shoulders. “That feels a little better. Thanks.” Yunho just smiled and placed everything to his side and lied down. “What, you’re still tired,” San joked. Yunho groaned. “You’d be tired too if you had to carry a whole San on your back for miles. They both laughed and decided to go to bed early. Sleep overtook Yunho first and San watched him, lovingly, scooted closer to him, Yunho’s hands subconsciously pulling him closer, and drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
